100 Drabbles of Summer
by magickmoons
Summary: Current Chapter: 7 * Cam makes a frightening discovery in Vala's room * Cam & Vala set post-Bounty * G ** Series Summary: Drabbles based on the prompt table from charloft's 2013 100 Drabbles of Summer. See the opening notes on each chapter/drabble for category, genre, and rating.
1. Regrets (Gen)

_**Author's Notes: **_So this past summer, I participated in (but have not yet completed) charloft's 100 Drabbles of Summer. As the name implies, we were supposed to write 100 drabbles in 100 days. I have completed about 20 so far, I think. Some are gen, some are slash; some are humorous, some are tragic. See the opening notes on each chapter/drabble for category, genre, and rating.

* * *

**Regrets**

**Genre:** Gen, Friendship  
**Rating:** All ages (with one PG word)  
**Characters:** Original Team  
**Prompt:** blueberry

* * *

**Regrets**

"Blueberry pie," Jack said.

"Television," added Teal'c.

"My lab." _Typical Carter._

_And..._ "Libraries." _...typical Daniel._

"Boysenberry pie."

All three stared at Jack. Daniel asked with sharp exasperation, "This is our 'We're stranded, so let's bitch it all out at once' session. And all of your regrets are pie related?"

Jack thought for a minute. "You're right. Okay, then... carrot cake."

The laughing groans were music to Jack's ears. They were all scared that no rescue would be coming through the stargate that could still be seen smoking in the distance. But if they could laugh, there might be hope yet.


	2. Deals (Slash)

**Deals**

**Genre:** Slash, Angst  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Daniel, Jack  
**Prompt:** desert  
**Summary:** Post-Descension Daniel is still regaining his memories. Some are good. Some are bad. Some are both.  
**Notes:** Set early in season 7

* * *

**Deals**

Daniel dreamed of the desert and woke up smiling briefly as another set of memories slotted back into place. Warmth. Endless open skies. Freedom. Home. Love.

Until he traded Abydos for a piece of stone that yielded nothing.

The tears came quietly but unrelentingly. He didn't try to stop them, just turned his face into the pillow and let the damp spread beneath his cheek.

Jack shifted behind him. Daniel stilled. _Don't want to talk. God, don't make me talk._

Warm breath played against his neck as Jack moved closer, slid an arm across his waist, and held him quietly.


	3. Winners and Losers (Gen)

**Winners and Losers**

**Genre:** Gen, Friendship  
**Rating:** All ages  
**Characters:** Daniel, Cam, Vala, Teal'c  
**Prompt:** basket  
**Summary:** High stakes basketball ;)  
**Notes:** Season 10-ish

* * *

**Winners and Losers**

Daniel sank the winning basket to the sounds of Cam's disappointed groan and Vala's victory whoop. She immediately began skipping toward the park's ice cream stand. "Losers buy!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Oh man, you know she's going to want one of everything," Cam grumbled as he grabbed his wallet and ran after her.

Daniel and Teal'c headed across the park at a more leisurely pace. "Would've thought you could've blocked me," Daniel commented.

Teal'c inclined his head half a degree, his eyes fixed on Vala bouncing on her toes as she examined the menu.

"Indeed, I could not."


	4. Keep You With Me (Gen)

**Keep You With Me**

**Genre:** Gen, Friendship  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Sam, Janet, Cassie  
**Prompt:** starfish  
**Summary:** Sixteen can be a tough age.

* * *

**Keep You With Me**

"A tattoo?" Sam repeated slowly.

Janet sighed. "Yes. I swear it is Cassie's mission these days to drive me crazy."

Sam gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Well, she's sixteen, Janet. It's kind of her job description. But why a starfish?"

"You, Teal'c, Jack, Daniel, and Mom," Cassie answered from where she stood in the doorway, counting the names off on her fingers. She offered an apologetic smile as she approached. "This way I can keep you guys with me wherever I go."

"Oh, baby." Janet's irritation melted as the gangly teenager curled up on the couch between them. "Always."


	5. Impressions (Slash)

**Impressions**

**Genre:** pre-slash  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Jack, Daniel  
**Prompt:** lush  
**Summary:** Jack suspects Daniel's motives

* * *

**Impressions**

Jack closed the front door and headed back to Daniel, sitting on the living room couch, playing with the same beer he'd been nursing for hours. "You know, you keep pretending to get drunk at these things, people'll start thinking you're a lush."

He sat and stretched his arms across the back of the couch, turning his head toward Daniel. "You could always just ask to stay."

Daniel stared at him pensively. "I don't want to give anyone the wrong impression."

Jack dropped his hand to lightly stroke Daniel's shoulder. "The wrong impression?" he asked carefully. "Or the right one?"


	6. Work Day (Gen)

**Work Day**

**Genre:** Gen  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Daniel, Sam  
**Prompt:** work  
**Summary:** It can't be good when a workaholic doesn't want to work...  
**Notes:** set during _Chain Reaction (4.15)_

* * *

**Work Day**

Daniel slapped another folder down on the pile. He made a sour face at the result of nearly eight hours of translations and thought about leaving early. Was it really only a few weeks ago that Jack had to come and drag him away before the clock ticked over to the new day?

Sam appeared in his doorway, radiating suppressed anger. "Bauer's arranged a practical test for the naquadah bomb. It's tomorrow."

He tried to muster up a compassionate smile for her, but he didn't have it in him.

Daniel used to love his job.

Now, it was just work.


	7. Penpals (Gen)

**Penpals**

**Genre:** Gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Characters:** Vala, Cam  
**Prompt:** mother  
**Summary:** Cam makes a frightening discovery  
**Notes:** set post _Bounty (10.15)_

* * *

**Penpals**

"Vala, get a move on! We're gonna be..." Cam trailed off when he saw an envelope on her dresser. "What's this?"

"What's what?"

He looked at the familiar handwriting with growing dread. "My mother wrote you a letter?"

"Oh yes," Vala answered with a smile. "We bonded, you know."

"You gonna write back?"

"Of course! I can't be rude. Plus, I would love to hear some more of her wonderful stories."

Cam felt a little sick wondering exactly what his mother had told Vala that put that twinkle in her eye.

"Now come on, Cameron. We're going to be late."


End file.
